ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Demogorgon
"That's the monster. The monster that abducted me two years ago... And we have it on our side. I don't know how to feel about this at all. I don't know whether to feel brave now or afraid again." ''- Will Byers '''The Demogorgon '(dubbed '''"Benogorgon" '''by Ben) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a creature from a dimension known as the "Upside Down". Appears in Stranger Things 10. Appearance The Demogorgon is a tall and thin humanoid creature around nine to ten feet tall with long limbs. Its head seems to lack facial features until it unfurls the flesh like a flower to reveal "petals" lined with many sharp teeth, and a large open mouth. On the end of its arms and legs are sharp claws, and its skin is slimy. The Omnitrix symbol is on its chest. Transformation Sequence Ben collapses to the ground and is ensnared by vines from the Upside Down. Ben tears himself out of the vines with the Demogorgon's sharp claws, and screeches. Alternatively, Ben lowers and hangs his head, slowly growing to the height of the Demogorgon as his own features begin to change to that of the Demogorgon, with his head changing last. He then opens up his "petals" and screeches. Powers and Abilities The Demogorgon possesses enough physical strength to break through walls and toss aside a fully grown human and is durable enough to the point where bullets have no effect on it. Its strong claws and teeth allow it to deal even more heavy damage. It has regenerative abilities, minor telekinetic powers, and can detect blood. Its main power lies within its ability to travel between dimensions. By creating temporary tears in space-time, it can traverse between both the "Upside Down" and Ben's dimension. Weaknesses When Ben returns to human form after using this alien for the first few times, he gets a splitting headache. The Omnitrix also stays timed out a little longer than usual as this alien is a bit hard to manage, much like Ghostfreak. Its inherent ability to disrupt technology can also hinder others using technology in combat to assist it, such as Grandpa Max using Plumber technology or Dustin using his radio to disrupt opponents. The Demogorgon is not immune to fire. History *In Chapter 1: The New Kids, the Demogorgon was unlocked as Ben and Gwen ventured into the Upside Down within Bellwood. Ben transformed into the Demogorgon for the first time, but its appearance is silhouetted. *In Chapter 2: Lost and Found, the Demogorgon forces the Lich to retreat. *In Chapter 3: The Truth, Eleven attempted to remove the Demogorgon from the Omnitrix, but fails. *In Chapter 6: The Ride Back, the Demogorgon is used as an accidental transformation. *In Chapter 7: The Conqueror, the Demogorgon defeats Vilgax. *In Chapter 8: The End As We Know It, the Demogorgon is one of the many aliens used to try to close the Gate. Appearances *Chapter 1: The New Kids *Chapter 2: Lost and Found *Chapter 3: The Truth x2 *Chapter 6: The Ride Back (accidental) *Chapter 7: The Conqueror *Chapter 8: The End As We Know It Etymology The Demogorgon received its nickname from Eleven using the Demogorgon game piece to show that Will was hiding from it. *In D&D lore, Demogorgon is a demon prince with two heads that strive to dominate one another but are unable to do so. *In mythology, Demogorgon is a god or demon associated with the underworld, and whose name is taboo. Trivia *The image used was edited in Adobe Photoshop by Daphnisnerii. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens